A New Batgirl
by Set Fire
Summary: A new girl take the Batgirl Mantle set 7 years after the New 52. Better then it sounds


This story is what I think the new 52 should do to introduce Stephanie Brown and Cassandra Cain. Also to expand the bat family evens more. For several years Barbara was Batgirl, until she realized that she needs to move on from the past. So she became Oracle. Batman had met a girl a couple of years before Barbara retired the Batgirl persona. She called herself Spoiler her father was a supervillan and she was going to stop him no matter at the cost. Stephanie took over the Batgirl persona until she was attacked by her father and put into a coma. She then decided to give up the Batgirl identity. Now a new girl will become the Batgirl.

Chapter 1

The Return

Riley's POV

Moving back to Gotham after five years wasn't my best idea but it needed to happen Star City was getting boring and my parents would want me to be around the people I grew up around. I push my long brown hair over my shoulder.

Matthew says, "Riley are you going to the Wayne party tonight?"

"Well yeah I haven't seen Bruce or Alfred since we moved I bet a lot has changed," I say monotone. Even though I can't wait to see him.

Sophie says, "Riley you can't wait to see Bruce you have always had the biggest crush on him."

I blush, "I have no idea what you mean? I would never go after a Wayne mother would kill me." If she wasn't dead.

Sophie picks up her phone and start to text, she is always attached to that thing, but she is running my parents business pretty much by herself.

"Well Kathy Kane has invited me over to go shopping, so bye," I pick up my Channel handbag.

Sophie says, "Tell her we say hi and don't spend a lot."

Matthew laughs, "It's Riley you're talking about." I make a quick exit

...

Kathy takes me to a high class store.

I say, "So how have you been Kane?"

She smirks, "Great but very busy, my father is being an ass as always."

"Not as big of an ass as my brother. He is always talking about me being more responsible and blah," I say

"Your only nineteen what are you supposed to do?" She says, "Act like a refined bitch."

"That would make Sophie and Matthew so happy," I muse.

"Have you seen Bruce?" She asks with a sly smile.

"Not since I left," I say coldly.

She picks up a sleek red dress "You're definitely wearing this."

Bette walks up, "That a nice dress Aunt Kathy can I get a pair of shoes?" Kathy nod, she runs off. God Bette is so cute I missed both of them.

...

Kathy, Bette, Matthew, Sophie and I breeze through Wayne Manor security.

Sophie says, "I am going to hob knock with big businessmen, bye kiddies." She walks away and Matthew follows.

Kathy says, "Bette find Damian and say hi." Bette walks away to find Damian, Bruce's sixteen year old son. Kathy filled me in on everything that has happened since I left.

I say, "Now to find Bruce." I walk off and see familiar faces Commissioner Gordon, the Mayor, and business associates.

"Long time no see," A voice calls to me. I turn around quickly it's Bruce, I smile. I look at his extremely handsome face.

"Bruce don't you have seven kids to deal with," I say sarcastically.

"No Jason and Dick are adults," He say and pulls me into a hug.

"I miss you too Bruce. What's been going on with you?" I ask letting go of him.

"Just running a multibillion dollar empire and being a play boy," He says with a smirk.

"So the usual," He nods. "I have been doing nothing since I graduated from Star City Prep, just shopping and traveling."

"Traveling can be fun," He says in a cool tone. I flashback to the hours of fighting and hard work. His voice snaps me out of my trance, "You ok?"

"Just thinking of better times," I say not really paying attention.

"Bruce," A woman in a revealing black dress yells. "Where have you been?"

"Talking to an old friend Riley Knight," He says sounding almost sorry. God, she must have him whipped.

"Yeah I am the old one here," I say sarcastically. We both laugh but she keeps the stern look on her face.

"Bruce we need to work out the custody arrangement for Damian," She says.

"Talia I will be right there go inside," She walks off in a huff.

"You had a kid with Talia Al Ghul as in the daughter of eco terrorist Ra Al Ghul," I say in disbelief.

"Yeah it was a bad choice. But she isn't the only one that had a kid with him," A woman with long black hair says happily.

"Selina is Helena asleep," He asks and then kisses her on the cheek.

"Yeah, but she is bound to wake up with the whole town here," She says sassily.

"Hey my name is Riley," I stick out my hand. She shakes my hand.

"Selina Kyle, Bruce's girlfriend," She smiles. I can sense something is off about her. Suddenly I hear baby cries come from a baby monitor.

"Bruce can you come help me?" He nods and leaves. No goodbye from my bestfriend.

A tall red head walks up, "Bruce has been kind of distracted since Helena was born."

"I noticed wait don't I know you," I say trying to find out who she is. The answer pops into my head, "Barbara Gordon your Jim's daughter and we went to Gotham Academy together." She nods and I hug her.

...

After talking to Barbara for a while, Naomi told me we had to leave. As soon as we get home Matthew and Naomi head off to bed. I go to my room and lock the door. I grab my black hoodie and black tights. I open my window and climb up the fire escape quickly. I get to the top of the roof. I can't believe I'm finally doing this tonight is the night. I grab my weapons bag out of an air duct.

I pull out my bow and shoot an arrow to the other building. I slide the other building and jump to the next one. This is unbelievable putting all the skills I learned to good use. I hear a cop car siren go off. I follow the sound. Through a window in a jewelry shop I see a guy with a gun pointing it at a clerk. I quickly shoot an arrow into the area above the window to the store.

I slide through the class and crash into the robber.

"What the hell are you?" He exclaims as he stands up.

I punch with my right hand then kick roundhouse kick him. He falls down. This is so exciting. I really can't believe this. He tries to stand up but I grab his hand and twist it behind his back. The cops rush in with guns in hand. I pull the hood over my face.

One says, "Who are you?"

I say in a deeper voice, "A friend." I push the guy towards them and make a run for the back door. The first one grabs the guy and the other one runs after me. I reach the back door and push it open quickly.

Out of nowhere a purple hooded person grabs me and zips up to the top of a roof.

"Run if you don't want to go to jail," A soft feminine voice calls. We both start to run. We jump from building to building. Finally we reach a clock tower.

She says, "This is it. I want you to meet someone, Oracle she is the leader of an all girls superhero team."

"And who the hell are you?" I ask angrily.

"My name is Spoiler follow me," She says. We enter the front door, she leads me to an elevator. "Oracle is awesome, she is a genius and she used to be Batgirl."

"Batgirl?" I ask.

"A partner to Batman and Robin," She says with enthusiasm.

"Sorry haven't really keep up with anything to do with Gotham," I say.

"Anyways Oracle was the first Batgirl, then Flamebird and then finally me," She says happily.

"Then why are you dressed in a hood, shouldn't you have a bat logo or something?" I ask in disbelief.

"I was Spoiler for a long time until Batman asked me to be his new Batgirl, but I had to give up the mantle after an incident," She says sounding a little different then before. The elevator dings, the doors slide open.

A familiar voice calls out, "Spoiler is that you we need to talk." Out walks Barbara with Bette, Kathy, and a blonde next to her.

Kathy says, "And who is this?"

"Well Batwoman this is a girl who stopped a bank robbing," She says excitedly. "She was an impressive fighter and showed lots of courage. I was thinking of seeing if she could become the new Batgirl."

"What?!" I exclaim

"That sounds like a good idea Bruce has been nagging me about finding a replacement," Barbara says. "Dinah pull up video footage from Spoiler camera," The blonde runs to the computer. Suddenly video plays of me kicking the robbers ass and me using escaping with Spoiler.

Bette says, "She has a decent technique, and nice stamina."

"Who says, I even want your position?" I ask frustrated. They all look at me, I pull me hood down. Bette, Kathy and Barbara look at me with shock.

Kathy spits out, "Riley!"

"No way you did that Steph are you pranking us?" Bette asks with a stunned look. Spoiler shakes her head.

Barbara says, "I knew something was different about you since I last saw you."

Dinah says, "Really Riley Knight."

"Do I know you?" I ask surprised at her outburst.

"I worked for you mother as her assistant the year before their accident," She says with a soft expression.

Barbara says "I think it's time for her to meet the big man."

...

So the end what do you think another chapter? I like Riley and her dynamics with everyone. I can already see my plan for chapter 2. Let's just say drama drama drama. Bye.


End file.
